


Jealous Omega

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is in a relationship with Ryan and Gavin, but when Gavin catches Michael becomes very jealous and wants a litter of his own, and will do anything to get Ryan into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Omega

Maybe he was jealous, maybe he wanted the attention that Ryan was giving Gavin. Maybe he wanted to have a full stomach, full of Ryan’s litter, get that gleaming smile any time he came home with updates about the small litter growing inside of him.

As he sits in a restaurant with his two mates, Ryan feeding the heavily pregnant Gavin a spoonful of ice cream, then wiping a bit that has fall on the Brit’s chin, and all the ginger can do is seethe internally, not wanting to burst in public. He wants Ryan’s attention, eat that shit up. Instead of exposing how he feels, he just shoves another spoonful of his own ice cream.

Ryan took them out to celebrate the last two months of Gavin’s pregnancy, spoiling both of his omegas, but Gavin got most of the attention, rubbing the Brit’s large belly, smiling down at it.

He wants Ryan to fuck him, to talk dirty to him, to make his primal omega senses go crazy, a need to behave, a need to please the alpha, the need to give anything and everything to the alpha, including puppies.

Everyone was surprised that Ryan didn’t have the largest pack in state, he had two fertile Omega’s with enough sex drive to keep them going for hours, and the number of times Ryan has been caught with one of them, or Gavin and Michael together is astounding, therefor when Gavin happily came in with the permanent scent of Ryan on him, along with the smell of new life, it was no shock to anyone, not even to Michael.

When the shock wore away, Michael was left with time without his favorite Alpha. Ryan was too busy preparing to be a father to a little, even if the puppies were just the size of jelly beans. Michael spent a lot of time with Ray, playing video games and hanging out, but that didn’t get the ginger’s mind off what was most likely going on at home, cuddles, scenting, loud fucking.

Also it didn’t help that for two weeks out of the month, Joel would become very possessive of Ray, wanting him in bed rather than hanging out with not only Michael, but anyone. That was a clear sign that the Alpha was in heat, also it didn’t help that Ray was almost due with his first kid with Joel, it was like everyone was pregnant, but him.

After dinner when they went home, Michael stayed up, playing video games, not wanting to go to bed and deal with Gavin’s chuttering and Ryan hearty, loving chuckles.

He grips the controllers, tears threatening to spill, he wants to be loved as much as Gavin does, he wants the head rubs, the snuggles, he just wants affection, he knows he is known for his rage, but on the inside he’s a puppy that just wants attention and love from his Alpha.

He knows that he’ll always be second best, he was Ryan’s second mate after all, he won’t ever have a relationship like Gavin and Ryan have.

He just wants Ryan’s love, and his litter, he just wants be needed by the Alpha, the way an Omega should be.  
-  
The following day at work, Michael keeps to himself, tired from staying up all last night, trying not to cry all over the controller and his beer. Ryan finally noticed him, but Michael didn’t say anything, he just said he was okay, and Ryan noticed that his mate wanted to be alone, so that’s what he did.

At around lunch while everyone leaves to go out, Ryan asks if Michael would want to come with him, the ginger just shakes his head before going back to his work, wanting to block out everything until he got over these feelings, or Gavin just has the damn litter already.

“Hey, Michael.” He hears Ray say as a sandwich falls down onto the ginger’s desk.

Michael looks over to become face to face with not the Puerto Rican’s face, but his bulging stomach. Looking up he sees the Puerto Rican’s face, looking down at him.

“What do you want, Ray? Don’t you have your Alpha to go eat lunch with.” Michael questions, arching his eyebrows at the heavily pregnant omega.

Ray shrugs and pats his belly “Well, Joel has to film another how to, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me to go into early labour because of a jump scare. He just said to call him if I start feeling like it’s going to come. Fuck, I want it out of me.” 

“Doesn’t Joel hate it when you call your son ‘it’?” Michael asks, watching Ray grab Gavin’s chair and sit down, the Puerto Rican’s back starts to ache. 

Ray looks to his large stomach, and back to the ginger “It’s not like it can hear me. It’s Joel’s damn dick as to why I’m like this.” He puts his hand on his belly and admits “I am attached to it though. It is my kid, and I have been carrying it for the last eight and a half months, so I have made a relationship to it, that doesn’t mean I don’t blame my damn knot-head of a fiance.” then looks back to his friend.

“I wish Gavin was like that with Ryan, fucker always sucking up to him, like he needs him like air or some shit.” Michael grumbles, looking back down to his keyboard.

“Michael, are you jealous of your mate?” Ray asks, arching his eyebrows at his friend, surprised by what he just heard.

Michael keeps his eyes glued to the keyboard, not moving his hands to type anything the pregnant Omega “N..No.”

Ray rolls his eyes “Come on, I know an answer, you just need to tell yourself that, come on Michael, don’t be such a piss baby.”

“Alright, fine! I’m jealous of Gavin!” Michael rages, slapping his hands onto his desk, looking to the Omega.

“Do you want to get pregnant?” The Puerto Rican asks, arching his eyebrows “You want to be like me, and have a damn litter.”

Michael growls “Yes! I want to have a fucking litter, and be spoiled by Ryan like a fucking child, he’s so fucking obsessed with Gavin’s litter that I’ve been left out!”

Ray smirks, knowing how jealous Michael can get, he was the one who warned Michael that he would have to share with Ryan with Gavin if he was willing to get into a polyamorous relationship.

“What the fuck are you smirking at, you bloating whale?” Michael snaps.

Ray shrugs “Why don’t you seduce your Alpha? Get gavin out of the house, hell, I’ll even take him in for a few hours if you want, go get your Alpha, Michael. It’s better than you being a little bitch.”

Michael lets out a growl, knowing that Ray is right. He should get his head out of his ass and do something about it, get him closer to his goal of getting pupped.

“Why do you want to bring him in?” Michael asks, questioning why Ray is being so nice.

“Dude, this is what you want to do, and plus it would be pretty funny if all three of the lads were pregnant at the same time.” Ray chuckles, shrugging at his ginger friend “I’m in a good mood, just roll with it, just ask Joel how nasty I can get.”

“I can only imagine, you grumpy ass, bloated whale.” 

“Fuck man, don’t cross me you mother fucker, I can tell Ryan and Gavin.” Ray points behind him, arching an eyebrow at his friend.

Michael rolls his eyes, he feels Ray’s hand on his t-shirt covered shoulder, making him look back to his pregnant friend.

“Good luck, you fucking puppy in heat.” 

The ginger swallows hard before turning back to his work, thinking about how he was going seduce his mate into fucking him with every ounce of the Alpha’s raw, dominate instincts.  
-

Ray broke Michael out by saying that the ginger was driving him to the doctors, where they met Joel, who was actually driving the pregnant Omega to the doctor. Joel offered to drive Michael home, which the ginger Omega agreed to because he did come here with his other two mates.

While walking to Joel’s car, Michael longed to have a littler now just by how Joel was so careful with Ray, making sure that the young Omega didn’t trip knowing that his large belly has made him a bit tipsy. Michael wanted Ryan, hell even Gavin to watch out for him like that while he is large with a litter.

This makes his mind wander, who would the pups take after, would they have masses of red curly hair and chocolate eyes, or would they have blond hair, a model’s features and piercing blue eyes that would make anyone swoon or adore over.

He doesn’t realize he is at the car until he bumps into the back of it, making his Omega friend chuckle. The ginger chocolate eyes turn to his friend, who is getting helped into the car by his mate, which doesn’t help the little fantasies that are forming in the ginger's head, under all that civil nonsense he was brought up knowing, how to act like a normal human being. A part of him, in his true Omega nature, wants to carry all of Ryan’s litter, constantly pregnant and getting his mate’s attention, maybe tonight he’ll get at least one of those litters.

-

The first thing he does when he gets through the door of their small home is shed his clothes and kick them under the bed to get them out of the way, he sneaks into the walk in closet, they were three men living under one roof, and in one room after all, and one had a very large collection of women’s lingerie.

He goes over to his part of the closet, where he opening a few drawers, pulling out a few pairs of stockings to look at them, but only to put them back. He couldn’t find a pair that he knew would make Ryan lose himself. He searches the furthest of his drawers until his fingers trace along something that makes him instantly snatch it up and draw his hand out from the drawer. Upon looking at it, he knows this is what will drive Ryan mad. It’s a thin pair of white thigh high stockings, he finds the matching panties in the drawer above it, and he’s set.

He sits on the bed as he carefully gets the items on, slowly feeling more and more beautiful as he slowly gets each stocking on, followed by the silky snow white underwear, that does a pretty good job at covering his cock.

He prances over to the washroom, standing on top of the toilet seat to get a good look at his outfit, which makes him break out into a grin, it may not be the most flashiest outfit, but it worked, it’ll get Ryan riled up, especially in the right pose on the bed.

Getting off the toilet and looking into the mirror, letting his eyes wander to the reflection of his rather flat stomach, little bits of fat that his mates find cute, he isn’t some bean pole like Gavin. His hand travels across his belly, imaging it risen with a litter inside, his chest becoming a bit more feminine, with milk starting to form, getting ready for the thirsty mouths of his litter and also his Alpha. He likes to think that Ryan would be the kind of Alpha that would enjoy his Omega’s milk.

“Ryan, fuck.” He breathes out as he hands drop to his side. Thinking about what is going to happen to him tonight, how Ryan is going to claim him like he’s some kind of lowly, virgin Omega.

Prancing out the washroom and into the bedroom, he lays on the bed, his head closest to the door from the bed, with his ass sticking up the air, signalling that he is in fact ready to be taken by his Alpha, his strong, handsome, Alpha.

He hears the door open not too long after, with it closing soon after followed by Ryan’s voice echoing through the house, barely reaching the upstairs bedroom “Hey, Michael, I’m home! Gavin isn’t here, he’s with Ray tonight.”

Michael lifts his head to look at the door of the bedroom. He hears Ryan’s footsteps reach closer to the bedroom with the Alpha cooing “Michael? Mikey?”

“I’m in here, Ryan.” The ginger omega pipes up, getting the Alpha’s attention.

The door opens and Ryan is taken aback by the smell of his Omega, he hasn’t gotten a whiff that heavy since they first mated, and they had their week of sex after mating for the first time.

“Oh, hi, Michael.” He manages to say, his mouth starting to water. He tries to keep his composure as he watches his mate roll on to his back, lifting his stocking covered legs up and slowly opening them before snapping them shut again, which only makes the Georgian Alpha’s head slowly start to swirl into a thick haze. He swallows hard “H..H..How are you, Mikey? Yo..You look so amazing.” before nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Michael smiles, tipping his head back over the edge of his bed “Oh, hey, Ryan. You’re home early.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m home. What’s up with this get up?” Ryan then swallows hard, running his hands down his jeans a bit, wiping the sweat off of his palms.

“Well, I want my Alpha. I’ve been so bad, and lonely, I want him.” Michael voice’s is nothing more than a high whimper, full of need, becoming the little slut he always was. He flutters his eyelashes “Please, Alpha.”

Ryan swallows hard, feeling his inner Alpha, the kind of Alpha that makes all of his blood rush to his cock, a primal, animalistic instinct “M..M..Michael-”

“Ryan, fuck me. Give me a fucking litter because I want to be loved by you for once! It’s always been about fucking Gavin since you got him knocked up!” Michael growls, propping himself onto his elbows.

Ryan is taken aback, not realizing that he has been ignoring his other mate for so long. He’s been so wrapped up in being a first time father than he forget about his non-pregnant mate “Michael.. Michael I’m so sorry, I’ve just been so busy with-”

“Then cut the shit and fuck me, fuck me like the knot-head Alpha, fuck the Southern gentleman you try to act like. Fuck me, breed me, make me your little fucking play toy.” Michael’s voice is low, low enough to make even the strongest Alpha start to shake.

Ryan always through his mate was an Alpha disguised as an Omega, he was always too fiery for the obedient role of the Omega. Too much passion lied in his mate’s eyes.

Ryan slowly undoes his belt “This is what you want, Michael?”

The ginger rolls his eyes “Did my rant mean nothing to you? Like for fuck sake-”

Before Michael could get anymore of his words out, he sees Ryan out of his jeans and getting his t-shirt off, leaving the Omega’s mouth to hang open, and for his words to catch in his throat.

With his shirt off, the Alpha throws the cotton shirt to his Omega, as he asks once more, his voice low and thick with his Georgian accent “Michael, last change, do you want this?”

Michael dumbly nods in response, not knowing what else to say. He got what he wanted, now all he has to do is let Ryan have his way with him.

“I always thought you were too fiery for an Omega, but now, now you’re on the bed, looking like a whore trying to act all feisty.” The Alpha strides to the bed, and kneels on the bed by the ginger, he reaches out for his Omega “Just obey little one, just be the Omega that is buried under all that fire.”

Michael leans into his mate’s touch, a small purr escapes his lips, which makes his Alpha smile as rub the ginger’s freckled cheek. He breathes out “Alpha.”

“Yeah, yeah, here I am.” Ryan growls before leaning in and pressing a kiss at his Omega’s hairline.

“I missed you.” Michael whines, missing this close affection that his Alpha is providing him.

Ryan presses another kiss on his Omega’s hairline “Hush now, your lovely Alpha is going to take good care of you. Make up for all the hurt that I’ve caused you over these last few months, I’m so sorry, so very sorry.”

 

Michael grabs his Alpha’s hand, slowly pulling him into bed, and purring “You have a lot of making up to do.”

Ryan climbs on top of his mate and growls “I know, why not start now?” then hooks a thumb under his mate’s white underwear “White, a color of innocence, not the right kind of color for a little whore Omega like you.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Michael whimpers, as he feels the rest of Ryan’s fingers dip into the waistband of the thing underwear.

With a single tug, the underwear is off, the lusty Alpha “Of course, my little Omega. I love it, but I love it when they are on the floor, in a ball while the bed is moving because I’m fuckign you intot he mattress.”

The ginger lets out a moan, imagining what Ryan just said to him.

“I think you like that little Omega. Now I’m going to get off of you, and you better roll onto your back like the good little whore you are.” Ryan growls, before pressing a hard kiss on the Omega’s flushed cheek.

The Georgian man gets off of his New Jersey born Omega, letting him flip over to he can get the underwear off complete, along with the silky stockings.

Ryan’s fingers dip into the waistband of Michael’s panties, pulling them down past his thighs and the silky stockings before taking them off his feets and onto the floor. The white stockings meet them soon after, and then the usual fiery New Jersey Omega is not exposed and vulnerable.

Ryan slowly dips his fingers between his mate’s cheeks, feeling his wet entrance. Slowly moving his fingers up and down slowly, brushing the entrance “All wet for me, guess we don’t need any of that lube then.”

Michael shakes his head, pressing his face into the mattress, feeling Ryan hiking up his hips to press against the Alpha’s aching cock. Michael can feel precum smear across his ass.

Ryan spits in his hand, slowly getting his cock wet for easier access inside his Omega. With both hands now on Michael’s ass, he separates the cheeks, exposing the glistening, wet hole of his mate. He licks his lips before moving one hand away from one of his cheeks and guides his cock inside of his Omega’s hole, feeling how tight the ginger clenches around him.

“Beautiful.” Is all the Alpha can purr out.

Michael lets out a long whine as he feels Ryan’s cock slowly make its way inside of him. Feeling his full girth inside of him, filling his tight hole to the brim, making the ginger pant and moan as his Alpha gets more and more inside of him.

Once fully inside of his Omega, Ryan starts to slowly move his hips, teasing the boy underneath him.

“Please, Rye, please just fuck me already!” The ginger Omega whimpers, losing any bit of self control he had, if there was any there to begin with.

Ryan couldn’t ignore his Omega’s pleas, but before he starts to pound deep inside of him, the Georgian man asks “That’s not my name, Michael.” His voice low and gravelly, becoming the Alpha that he’s been trying to keep away for so long.

“Alpha! Your name is Alpha, just fuck me!” Michael moans, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels Ryan’s hands all over his body.

Ryan grins before gripping both sides of Michael’s hips tightly, knowing that it’ll leave some kind of mark after they were finished.

“That’s right, Michael, whimper for me like you always do. I’ve been so focused on our little pregnant Brit that I’ve been ignoring my other Omega, my much more passionate one.” 

Michael can only whimper in response, seeing stars as Ryan fucks him deep and hard, cooling a flame of need that Michael has been harbouring for quite some time now.

Ryan dips his head, close to Michael’s ear and whispers “Now you’re going to get pregnant.”

This makes shivers run down Michael’s spine, leaving him with goosebumps scattered across his pale skin, up his back and down his thighs, making the thing hairs along his arms stand up straight “A..A..Alpha.”

Ryan makes a growl of pleasure before thrusting his hips faster, gripping onto his Omega as he is fueled by his lust and the loud moans of Michael as he pounds harder inside of him, hitting the Omega’s prostate.

This leaves Michael’s mind swimming in pleasure and lust, wanting more of his bulky Alpha, feeling the older man feel him up, claim him like Alphas should. He chirps “Alpha, oh Alpha.”

Ryan can feel Michael shudder around him as his ginger Omega grips the sheets. He grins as he sees how small Michael can be when he get treated the right way, even if that means fucking him into the sheets.

“Your voice is so nice, Michael.” Ryan encourages, wanting to make the flustered ginger feel somewhat good about himself. He starts to feel heat pool in his stomach, feeling not only himself start to tense up, but also Michael.

“Alpha!” Michael whimpers, feeling himself growing closer to orgasm.

“That’s right, that’s right, Michael, I’m your Alpha. You’re all nice and ready to catch, and have my little puppies. I wonder if they’ll be as fierce as you.”

All Michael can do is moan as he comes, ropey white come paints his stomach white as Ryan continues to fuck him, feeling more over stimulation than ever before, every little movement that Ryan does Michael feels so much more.

Ryan, feeling close to coming as well, starting fuck Michael as hard as he can, milking every watery moan, every slight yip and purr that comes from the ginger’s lips “Good Omega, you’re going to get fat with puppies, my puppies. I can’t wait to see both you and Gavin rubbing your greedy hands all over each other’s stomachs.” His voice is a low growl.

This makes Michael whine, fully being able to imagine him and the annoying Omega mate on their large bed, rubbing and cooing at each other’s stomachs, something he wouldn’t do unless he too was carrying puppies.

“Such a good Omega, I’m so sorry for not giving you the attention you so rightfully deserve. Now I’m going to make sure that you get all the attention you deserve, and if you want to get pupped, you’re going to get pupped.”

Michael moans as he buries his head against the mattress, as Ryan fucks him like he never has before, leaving small red marks with the grip he has on the ginger’s milky thighs. 

 

With a few more thrusts Ryan grips Michael’s cream hips tighter as he thrusts fully inside of Michael, coming inside of the ginger with a loud, animalistic growl, filling the Omega with his cum.

Michael whimpers as he feels Ryan’s warm cum splatter inside of him, leaving him feel worn yet warm and fulfilled, he finally got his wish.

Ryan slowly releases his grip on Michael, slowly pulling out of the Omega, not wanting to hurt him in the process.

Michael slumps onto the bed, curling up on top of the mattress, feeling Ryan’s warm cum inside of him “Oh fuck.”

Ryan wipes his wrist across his forehead to get rid of some of the sweat there, he crawls up beside his mate, pulling the ginger close to him, placing a hand on his bum while to other scoops him up.

“How do you feel, Michael?” He asks in a quiet voice, pressing a case on the ginger’s brow. He feels warm as he tries to catch his breath, looking to his sweaty and worn Omega. He feels happy, content with what just happened, not just the sex, but also the idea that he has made a child with Michael, he felt the same way when he did this with Gavin.

That thought makes him think for a moment, then asks “Michael, are you in heat?”

Michael shakes his head “Not yet.”

Ryan moves his hand from Michael’s bum and his shoulder “That’s what I thought, your heat isn’t supposed to come till next week.”

Michael nods and shivers at Ryan’s delicate touch on his freckled shoulder.

The older man leans in and presses a kiss on Michael’s cupid bow lips, feeling the Omega’s warmth on his lips. As he parts he remarks with a smirk “Next week, we’ll just have to see if I can get my little Omega pupped. How many do you think I can put in you?”

The question makes Michael shiver in delight and smile “I don’t know.”

 

Ryan presses a soft kiss on to Michael’s forehead “We’ll just have to find out next week.” as he hand slowly dip to Michael’s soft, cum covered cock.

The ginger shivers “Yeah, I guess we’ll have to find out, Alpha.” Ryan’s title escapes Michael’s lips in a hushed voice.

“I guess so.”

For the first time in his whole life, Michael couldn’t wait for his heat because he knows that he’ll be the center of Ryan’s attention for the whole week, and that will surely make up for all the attention has hasn’t got in quite some time.


End file.
